Navigating an Alliance
by Kagehime3
Summary: Christmas present for my best friend. Three separate one-shots showing the strange friendship (and maybe more?) between Luffy, Nami, and Law. Humor and fluff abound!


**A little Christmas present for my best friend- some Luffy x Nami x Law friendship fluff moments. I was originally just gonna write some LuNa for him, but he brought up the OT3 and fluff, which gave me multiple ideas that I couldn't quite make into fully formed ideas, so I wrote three separate drabbles (not quite one-shots, really). I posted this on tumblr earlier since this website was having server issues all day, so if it looks familiar, that's why. Anyway, hope ya all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters, they belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

_1_

It was somewhere late in the night that Nami woke up in the library, the book she had been reading after dinner on the floor after it slipped from her loosened grip. Glancing out the window, she figured it was probably somewhere near midnight from where the moon was hanging in the sky, best to check on the weather before heading to bed for the night.

She got up to stretch, releasing a small yawn, before heading down to the lawn deck where she spotted that night's watch lounging on the bench. Her eyebrow ticked as she heard Luffy's snoring, her hand already balling into a fist at his obliviousness. What was worse, while Luffy laid strewn over part of the bench, next to him, sitting upright with his legs crossed, sword tucked against his shoulder and head down, was Law appearing no more aware than his fellow captain. She could hear his light breathing, his body appearing relaxed though she knew he was probably more alert than Luffy was at that point, the man an incredibly light sleeper. Still, he was supposed to be on watch with Luffy, and for a very good reason.

With a small growl, Nami went to her own captain first, punching him hard on the forehead to wake him up. His shriek immediately jolted Law awake, the older man's hand flying to the hilt of his sword as he looked around for whatever danger was near, only to see a fuming Nami standing over him and Luffy.

"You two were supposed to be guarding the ship tonight! Not sleeping!" She hollered at the pair, Luffy immediately apologizing as he nursed the bump on his head, while Law only glared at her in irritation.

"But I ate too much, Nami!" Her captain's excuse got her attention immediately, her eyes snapping to him to see a few leftovers lying on the ground beneath them, food recently obtained from what was supposed to be a locked refrigerator.

He hollered out as Nami immediately began tugging on his cheek back and forth, growling at him lowly. "You ate enough at dinner, Luffy! Now Sanji-kun is going to have to buy a new lock since you broke yet another one! Those aren't cheap!" Through his awkward apologies, Nami heard Law sigh in annoyance next to them, her gaze landing firmly on him next. "And you! You were supposed to be on guard to keep _him_ out of trouble!"

"Don't give me orders," was all he said, his tone low and threatening but not fazing Nami in the least as she tossed Luffy aside to face Law fully, hands on her hips as she met his glare with her own stubborn one.

"While you're on our ship, allied with us, you will be pulling your weight. We already have one lazy swordsman on this ship, we don't need another."

The silent standoff that began was tense, neither backing down even as Luffy sat there looking between the two in complete confusion as he picked his nose. After a few minutes of their heated staring, Luffy finally broke the tension as he laughed, standing up to slap his hands on both their shoulders to get their attention on him. "Nami, give him a break, we're all friends here. Shishishi."

Nami heard Law's breath come out in strangled gasp as he desperately wanted to remind Luffy that they weren't friends, just allies, but he wasn't able to when he had been warned multiple times by the rest of the crew that Luffy's idea of an alliance was different from his own. Letting out a long sigh, Nami shrugged, relenting to her captain's wishes. "Well I guess it can't be helped then. Give me a minute…"

Her words confused Law as she turned to walk up to the kitchen, Luffy only grinning and laughing to himself as he moved to get comfortable on the lawn. In a few minutes Nami reappeared carrying a tray of food, a bottle of wine, and a few cups. Luffy grabbed the tray of food before Nami could even set it down, the girl rolling her eyes but not arguing as she instead sat down in front of Law and offered him a cup. With a small shrug he took it, holding it out as she filled it before pouring her own drink.

As they all settled in, Nami pulled out a deck of cards and began dealing them out. "Since I'm stuck babysitting you two," she explained as Law took his cards with mild confusion, ignoring his glare at her words before going on, "I might as well get something out of it." She smirked deviously as she glanced at Law's curiously raised brow, Luffy only laughing since he already knew what his navigator was after. "I hope you brought a lot of money with you, _Trafalguy-kun_. I need to pay for that new lock somehow."

* * *

_2_

"Chopper! We have to go save him!" Luffy's constant screaming was quickly grating on Law's nerves as he tried to grab the other captain and drag him away, his temper finally wearing thin as he argued with him.

"We will save him! He's fine for now, but we need to regroup and come up with a plan first!" He shouted back, his arm wrapped around Luffy's neck while the other captain continued to stretch himself, shoving at Law's face to try to get free.

"Chopper!"

The man was being as stubborn and obstinate as ever, and in his struggle to get free began to punch at Law, who immediately began punching back seeing no other recourse. "What about the rest of your crew!? We need to find them first, this place is far more dangerous for them than it is for Tanuki-ya."

Their argument was quickly becoming more of a fist fight as two men who were always used to being in charge disagreed on the best course of action, something that she knew would inevitably happen and lead to this very thing. At least Law was holding back, but he was having a hard time drawing his sword with the younger captain stretching until he was wrapped around him, his arms partially constrained. Nami stopped listening to their bantering once they began slamming their heads together and growling, instead sighing and rolling her eyes as she slowly approached them.

They were oblivious to her, too busy with their battle of wills to notice her calmly assembling her Climatact and spinning it in her hands.

"Will you two knock it off!" Her scream was immediately followed by a sharp blow to the back of each mans' skull, sending them reeling to the ground as she stood over them practically radiating with impatient anger. Law was amazed that the hit actually hurt, then again he'd seen her punish her captain plenty of times at this point, the rubberman suffering just as much from the single blow. "Stop wasting time!" She was still yelling at them, even as Luffy lazily threw another punch at Law as they laid on the ground, Law returned the hit by shoving the end of his sheathed sword into Luffy's forehead. "Law's right, we need a plan this time, Luffy! Chopper is safe since he isn't actually human, the animals on this island don't seem to want to hurt him." Luffy's hand was clawing at Law's face then, his fingers snagging in the man's mouth and eye as he tugged; Law then began shoving his sword into Luffy's mouth, gagging the other captain as neither of them listened to Nami's words. "And Law, you should know by now that Luffy is going to go at his own pace! If he wants to go flying in to rescue Chopper- WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT ALREADY!" A few more smacks on their heads with her staff and their struggles came to an immediate halt, both men groaning on the ground helplessly. "You're both children, I swear!"

Before she could go on lecturing them, they heard her scream out, both captains alert then as they watched her suddenly flying away as a large spider came crashing through the trees, its webbing wrapping around her as it pulled her up toward its open jaw.

"Ah, Nami!" Luffy hollered, jumping up in the air and sending a hard punch to the spider's head.

Back on the ground, Law cursed lowly as he released his 'Room' and began hacking off the spider's legs and severing the long string of webbing leading to Nami's now cocooned body. As she went falling to the ground, squirming and screaming to try and free herself from the web, Luffy stretched out an arm to wrap around her, pulling her in before sending one more punch with his other arm to knock the creature out for good.

After Luffy jumped back to the ground, he set Nami down to let Law cut her free, the young man laughing excitedly now that she was safe. "Did you see that! That spider was so cool! I wish I could shoot webs like that, too!"

"Ugh," Nami groaned, as she sat up, pulling the last of the webbing off of her with Law's help as he crouched next to her. "Are you two done being stubborn now? We need to find the others and figure out how we're going to get Chopper-"

"AH! CHOPPER!" She was cut off by Luffy's shout as he remembered what they were doing before. Neither Nami nor Law had a chance to grab him as he took off deeper into the forest, shouting Chopper's name and for whoever took him to give the doctor back.

The pair left behind could only sigh in defeat, Nami looking at Law to see him hanging his head, utterly lost and questioning his decision to continue their alliance through all the insanity that kept getting the way of his own plans. "Just let him go, there's no stopping him now, anyway," she said, wincing as she heard an extremely loud crash back in the forest, a product of Luffy running wild, "we'll find the others and come up with a plan to clean up after Luffy's mess."

He nodded in agreement as he stood up, offering a hand to help her as she brushed off a few lingering webs. They both knew he just wouldn't be Luffy if they ever did have a chance of wrangling him under some kind of control, and it was better that way, anyway.

* * *

_3_

Nami was sitting quietly on a bench in the library, a sketchbook in hand as she idly drew out a rough map from the last island they had stopped at. There hadn't been much to it, but the currents surrounding the island itself were unique and far more interesting than the island itself. As she focused on her work, she didn't hear the door opening, didn't know that she had company until she felt two people occupy the bench on either side of her.

Luffy practically leapt into his spot, his presence getting her attention first as the movement jolted her slightly. As she turned to frown at her captain, she took notice of someone else on her other side as he leaned in to peek at her drawing over her shoulder, her gaze turning to Law to give him a more confused glare at the continued interruption.

"Hm, her maps really are good, Mugiwara-ya." Law said, ignoring her questioning gaze as he continued to examine her work, the indirect compliment surprising her as she looked between the two men who had apparently been discussing her before coming into the library.

"I told ya! She's the best car- carte-…"

"Cartographer, Luffy," Nami helped with a sigh.

"Yeah, map drawer!" He went on, giving up on the word rather than butchering it as he might have. "She's going to draw a map of the whole world, too!"

"Hm? Really, Nami-ya?"

"It's my goal." She answered proudly, her eyes going back down to the rough map she was working on as her hand ran over it lovingly. "This isn't even the final product, though, just a sketch I felt like drawing out before making the detailed map of the island."

"Are those the currents?" Law asked, pointing to a few lines in the ocean, and the terrain beneath the surface she drew out that she knew were the cause of the strange water flows they had seen. She nodded in answer while Luffy cheerfully exclaimed how much fun the water jets were, even though they knocked him into the ocean numerous times, forcing both her and Zoro to constantly have to jump in after him. They both shook their head at him, Nami smiling fondly at Luffy as she did before going back to her work.

"You two can stay if you want, but you have to promise to be quiet…" She said after a moment, trailing off as she glared threateningly at Luffy, the condition primarily for him since she knew Law wouldn't disturb her needlessly.

While Law shrugged lazily, settling in against the bench as his eyes lingered on her sketchbook, Luffy cheered before doing the same on her opposite side. Without another word, she returned to her drawing, quickly forgetting she had the company once again as Luffy drifted into a rare period of calmness. After a few minutes she realized why he had quickly become so quiet as she felt him shift next to her before a weight fell on her lap. Moving her book to the side a bit, she couldn't help but smile as her captain slept peacefully on her legs, her hand going to run through his hair that pushed out of his hat.

The quiet moment she shared with him was quickly broken when she suddenly felt another weight against her, this time on Law's side as he leaned against her shoulder, breathing softly as he dozed off as well. Nami had to stifle her laughter then seeing both powerful captains, feared by Marines and people all over the world, fast asleep using her as a pillow.

After a moment of enjoying the sight, she chuckled softly and went back to her map, resting her book on the part of her lap that Luffy wasn't occupying while she sketched with one hand, her other hand idly playing with his hair. Her head tilted slightly as she worked, leaning back against Law as her head rested on his, using his soft hat as a pillow of her own, taking full advantage of the calm moment shared between the three.

She knew it wouldn't last long, so she enjoyed it while she could.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
